Resident Evil Lost Memories
by LeonSKennedy234
Summary: Only wanting a Vacation, Leon get more then he barrage for.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil

Lost Memories

* * *

By: LeonSKennedy234

Summary: Only wanting a Vacation, Leon get more then he barrage for.

Sorry, I had to reload this because I had problems anyways.

Disclaiming: I do not own the characters from Resident Evil. They belong to Capcom. But I do own The people in helicopter, and the people in the village that isn't infected by zombies or the other monsters in this book.

I hope you enjoyed.

* * *

Chapter 1

The last thing Leon remembered was getting off the phone with his boss who had told him to take at least a month off. He sighed packed a duffel bag, called the airport and got ticket to Spain Madrid for a month's vacation that he desperately needed, even know that his last time in Spain was a nightmare, he felt as if Madrid was going to be different. He remember going to the airport getting on the plane having a nice flight indeed, he also remembers renting a car and walking to the car and getting in, but that was the last thing he remembers aside of the pain, and such pain there was, then darkness over took him as he felt himself being lifted. Soon he had new memories of talking though muffled he caught the words, Wesker, boss, and money, then he remembers being moved to another seat from the one he was in. He remembers air, rushing past his face as his eyes finally opened and he saw that he was in a chopper.

'_W-where am I?_' Leon thought to himself, he was even more surprise that he was not tied down, then he heard someone speak, "Hey he's awake, give him another shot." the first voice said.

"We have to be careful, we don't want to hurt him to much, he is worth a lot of money guys." A second more gruff voice said.

"SHUT UP CUSTODIO, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH HIM!" snarled Marco, as he head toward Leon.

His eyes though drowsy, he was faintly aware of someone coming towards him, Leon managed a look out the open door and found they were now over a forest, "I-I don't t-think s-so?" he muttered as the guy approached with a very huge ugly looking needle with some even uglier looking stuff in it. Leon raised a foot and as the guy got closer, using all his strength and slammed his foot home into the guy's chest sending, him flying back into Custodio. They both went crashing to the ground which Leon had noticed before there were two up front, one in the co-pilot seat and one in the pilot seat, then there were at least four guys in back with him, the others were so stunned that it gave him time to though sluggish get up and make his way to the door. The other two men were coming at him, he then grab a pick of rope that was laying on the ground and throw it at the other two men who was coming at him.

"No, You fools stop him!" Order Monrico who was in the co-pilot seat, yelling as he frantically tired to get out of his seat, Leon looked back and said, "Not this t-time." He then ran toward the door as the men were trying to untangle themselves from the ropes that Leon throw at them. The other two just lay there, dazed and just knock out of there senses to get up. Soon, the co-pilot got free from his buckles and so did the other men and then leaped toward Leon, but he move out of the way just in time. Marco then push off Custodio and rushed forward just shy of grabbing his jacket to only see him fall into the trees.

"Did you see where he landed?" The boss yelled.

"Yeah, but we'll have to go in on foot or maybe bikes, depending on where we land." Marco yelled back.

"FRAK! Well move and let's go back and get him, he is worth a lot of money."Yelled the boss.

The others nodded and sat back waiting the ride out to go looking for the American.

"Who's frak'en idea was not to tie him up?!" asked Marco.

The others just sat there, then pointing at Custodio, who was pal as ever.

"What?" he ask nervous.

Marco just sighed, "Custodio, why did you forgot to tie up the American?" ask Marco.

"What he was out, so it didn't matter anyways." added Custodio, who was shaking with fear by now.

"NO YOU FREK'EN IDIOT, IT DOES MATTER IF HE'S OUT OR NOT! YOU STILL TIE HIM UP!" yelled the boss.

Custodio jump a little bit from his seat, but all that was interrupted by the cellphone coming from the boss pant pocket.

"Could it be him?" ask one of the men.

"Only way to find out." replied the boss, as he took out his phone to see who was calling.

The boss just look away, "It's him." he answered.

"Well then answer it." announce Monrico.

The boss then answer the phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello." he began with fear.

"Do you have the subject?" ask the dark, eerie voice from behind the other phone.

The boss, sighed, ready to hear whatever their boss is going to say to them, "No sir, he...he got away sir." replied the boss.

There was a pause, as if their boss was going to yell at them and calling them fools, but instead, he get this.

"You better find him, or there well be direr consequence." he added, then hanging up.

"What did he say?" ask Custodio.

"We are going to look for our American friend." replied the boss.

Then they rode in silence fuming as they moved along back to the stop at a good spot to land.

* * *

_Chapter 2 will be coming out soon, I have to fix it up so I hope you like Chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kajo sighed, "Rico do you have any water left?"

"Yeah." Rico replied, as he reached into a pouch on his bike and pulling out a bottle he had and handed it to his younger brother.

"Brother do you think we'll reach the house by night fall?" Yato asked as he was working on his 50- Handgun that Sid, (a friend of his older brother Rico gave to him for one birthday of his birthday.)

"Perhaps if we don't stop to smell the flowers along the way." Kajo replied as he handed back the water bottle to Rico.

"I'm just wondering, why did we come out here when our father told us not to, you know how dangerous it is to be out here as it get darker." announce Yato, who was scanning the place as if he was a Terminator.

"Because we are trying to find Tina necklace. She drop it when we were running away from those things the other night. You know how much she like it." replied Rico with a deep voice,as he took the bottle back.

"I think she would like it if we had stayed at home." added Yato, as he turn on the motor of his four wheeler and drove off.

"WAIT YATO!" cried Rico, then sighing.

"You know, Yato is right, it just a necklace. We can get Tina another necklace. If we survive this." added Kajo.

"That's doesn't matter now, as for right now we need to go after Yato before he run into to those things." announce Rico, as he turn on his motor and he and Kajo drive after Yato.

As Yato was driving his four wheeler, he was thinking about how stupid his older brother was to come out here, just to look for some stupid necklace that his girlfriend drop. He soon heard a helicopter from up above and stop to see who it was. He stop to watch the helicopter, hoping that it was somebody coming to help them.

"YATO!" he heard his other older brother calling out.

Yato look behind and saw Rico and Kajo catching up to them.

"DON'T YOU DARE DRIVE OFF LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN YATO!" snap Kajo

"And I wont do it again yes I know, but look up there." he told his brothers, as he pointed up into the air.

They both look up and saw the helicopter flying by.

"Does Rena fly one like that?" Kajo asked.

"Yes she does, but I don't see any Horse logo on the side of the helicopter. You know how much she love horses." added Rico.

But to their horror, they watched as a man basically leaped from the chopper. They saw where he was falling too.

"Did you just see that?" ask Yato.

"Yeah, and that is not good brothers, let's go and help." Kajo said as he started up his bike and took off with Rico and Yato following.

_Chapter 3 will be coming soon, sorry for the long wait._


End file.
